Lorelai's heartbreak
by emms25
Summary: This is what might happen if Lorelai ended up with Christopher, I haven't seen later seasons yet.I'm more of a L&L fan, but I thought I'd write this anyway. L
1. It all falls apart

Lorelai collapsed onto the couch. Everything had fallen apart. Rory had gone. Luke had gone. She wasn't speaking to Emily and Richard. She was alone.

They'd all finally deserted her. Luke had reached the end of his temper with the whole Christopher situation. Rory didn't want to disappoint her any more. She sat there for about ten minutes and cried her eyes out. She'd waited too long for Chris, hadn't she? Her eyes felt puffy and red, she sat up and tried to stop crying.

She was shaking. The door opened.

"Rory?" She said in a wavery voice.

"It's me."

"Chris? Lorelai ran into his arms. "Oh my God Chris, everything's falling apart.

Everyone's gone."

"Shh, I'm here." He held her tightly.

"The whole town is talking."

"I'm sure they are."

"God, I can never go out there again."

Her scene with Luke must've shaken up the whole town.

"Rory will come around," Chris promised.

"No she won't. She's ashamed of me. And she's scared I'm disappointed in her."

"Well, show you her you aren't."

"She has to come home sometime, Lor."

"Rory's a mature adult. She can choose never to see me again."

"That's not going to happen and you know it. You two have too strong a bond."

"We'll see." She stopped crying and Chris offered to make her a cup of tea. Her face had gone pale.

Someone else knocked on the door.

"Sookie?"

"Oh Lorelai I'm so sorry about everything." Sookie gave her a hug.

"They'll come around. You'll see." Lorelai shrugged. She hated herself right now.

Lorelai had sheltered Rory too much, maybe. Now her daughter wanted nothing to do with her.

"Oh Chris," Sookie said, as he came back from the kitchen.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No it's okay. I want both of you to stay, thanks."

Chris sat opposite her.

"I can stay here for awhile if you like. I don't think you should be alone."

"I want to get out of stars hollow I want to sell this place." Sookie looked shocked.

"Lor – you can't."

"I want to leave. What's the point if Rory isn't here? I'll go and live with Chris and Gi – gi for awhile till I sort it out. And I don't want to bump into Luke all the time

I don't want to be part of small town talk any more. It's about time I left. I'm sorry, Sookie."

Sookie looked crushed.

"What about your job?"

"You take over. Hire someone else. I won't be coming back."

"You're making a huge mistake Lorelai."

"No, I'm not. I'm doing what I should have done when Rory left for college."

The two women hugged crying.

"I understand," Sookie said. "I don't like it, but I want you to be happy Lorelai."

Lorelai sighed. "Thanks. Anyway, who wants to help me start packing?"

"I need to get back to the inn and finalize a few things now you're leaving," Sookie said. "But I'll come by tomorrow and help." Lorelai nodded.

"Bye Sookie thanks."

"I'll stay here and help," Christopher offered. "We have a lot to get through."

He put his arm around her shoulder, they went upstairs together to pack.


	2. Time to say goodbye

Lorelai lay in bed that night, tossing and turning unable to sleep. Christopher had gone, she'd told him to go, that is after they'd slept together again. She sighed and sat up. Why were things so screwed up?

She didn't even want to be with Christopher. She wanted Luke, but that wasn't meant to be. He would have proposed otherwise. She didn't like the thought of leaving Stars Hollow but if she had to, she would.

Now Rory was in college apart from her job there wasn't much keeping her here.

She could come back and visit Sookie and everyone any time. Rory could go and visit her and Chris, that is when she felt like it if she ever talked to Lorelai again. She'd move in with Chris tomorrow. She couldn't bear another night alone in this house.

(a few weeks later)

Lorelai was packing up her house. Sookie was helping. Lorelai suddenly felt sick.

Her stomach churned. She sat down on the couch to rest for a minute. Oh no.

She knew that feeling. She'd felt it when she was pregnant with Rory. Her heart pounded. This couldn't be true. She'd have to take a test. She went to the drug store,

Bumping into Sookie on the way.

"Woah, what's up? You look a bit dazed honey."

"I'm fine." Lorelai replied. "I'm um – just going to get something, I'll be back in a minute."

"Did you bump into Luke?" Lorelai laughed.

"No. That's the least of my problems right now."

Lorelai came back a few minutes later.

"I'll be down to help you in a minute." She ran upstairs to take the test. 3 minutes passed. She sighed. If this was true, there was no way she could ever be with Luke now. She closed her eyes before looking at it. POSITIVE. Damn.

Couldn't she do anything right? Why was she so impulsive? She closed her eyes, trying to stop voices in her head. Fear, lonliness, rejection. She couldn't tell any of them. What if Chris didn't want another kid right now? She couldn't have an abortion. Never. And what would Rory think? She took a deep breath, and calmed herself.

"Crap," she muttered to herself. And it was Chris'. No doubt about it.

She went downstairs to go and help Sookie.

"Lor, what is going on with you? You've been acting strange all day."

Did something happen with Luke?"

"No," Lorelai replied. "Chris, more like it."

"Oh. Well honey, what is is it?" Sookie asked sympathetically.

She took her friend's hand and squeezed it. Lorelai tried to stop crying.

"I'm pregnant with Chris' child," Sookie exclaimed.

"Oh no."

"It's true."

"Tell Chris. He needs to know."

"Yeah, I know. I just – need some time." Sookie gave her a hug.

"Oh sweetie, it's not the worst thing."

"Yeah, maybe not. At least I'll probably get married and have a family this way."

Lorelai stopped crying.

"OK. Well, um let's continue packing shall we."

A week had passed, she still hadn't told Chris. The house was up for sale. She hadn't been sleeping well. She wished things were better with Rory. She could do with someone to talk to, someone who really understood her. But that was all over now.

Chris was at least, a support. Lorelai helped him take care of Gi – gi she'd forgotten what babies were like. One night they went out to dinner.

Lorelai told Chris the news. "Oh wow," Chris said. "Another baby."

"Yeah. But Chris, let's do it properly this time. Marriage, the whole deal.

I'm not getting any younger. Rory's not around either." Chris stared.

"Lor," he said. "You have to marry me because you love me. Not

because you're pregnant."

"But I think that pretty much shows it. Face it Chris, we're destined to be together. None of our other relationships are working out. Chris nodded.

"I think you're right. I mean, none of our other relationships have worked out. Look at us now. Lorelai chuckled.

She'd have to call her parents. Emily was right all along. Why had Lorelai fought it.

She and Luke were too different. It never would have worked.

"Lorelai Gilmore will you marry me?" He held her hand across the table.

"Of course I will." Lorelai found tears of relief wet on her face.

Chris would be there. He wouldn't go away this time. They were both mature, responsible adults.

A week later Lorelai's house in Stars Hollow had been sold. It was a tearful goodbye.

Christopher had bought her a diamond engagement ring. Emily and Richard were happy. Chris had been the one to tell Rory the news, she had said she'd be at the wedding, and her mother's life was up to her. Lorelai was packing up the last of her boxes when a voice behind her said,

"So that's it, is it?"

"Luke- "

"It never would have worked Luke. Us, I mean."

"Maybe not."

"Well..."

"Save it Luke. OK, I'm sorry about everything. And that we didn't work out."

Luke gazed at her finger.

"You're engaged?"

"Yeah. And um, pregnant with Chris' child."

Luke looked shocked.

"I see," he said. "Well, I guess this is it. Good luck Lorelai."

"See, I told you one day you'd get it." Tears filled Lorelai's eyes but she didn't cry.

"Goodbye Luke."

"Goodbye Lorelai." Luke turned and walked away. Lorelai climbed into the jeep. She sat there, stared at the empty house for a few minutes.

She pictured Rory playing on the verandah when she was ten. She sighed. Time to move on, she told herself. The best times had been when Rory was at school, starting at Chilton too.

Lorelai didn't want to think any more. She started up the car and backed out the driveway leaving the memories behind forever. She'd make more memories, with Chris and their new baby. She'd be married in a few months. She smiled.

The only woman he'd ever loved. She sighed. Luke would always be special, too. But she'd never been no 1 in his life. Why pretend Luke was the one otherwise. She eventually pulled into Chris' driveway. They had a lot of planning to do.


End file.
